The invention relates to a basket roller for a paint roller with a cylindrical support for a covering of plush fabric or the like, the inner cylindrical opening of which is engaged by a bearing leg of an angled handle part wedged and supported with its bearing parts at the inner wall.
In their standard constructions, basket rollers are constructed so that two disks are rotatably mounted at a distance from one another on the bearing leg of the handle part. Such disks are connected together by means of bent spring clips protruding over the outer peripheral areas of the disks. The spring clips can be compressed while being inserted in the inner opening of the cylindrical support and are then jammed in the selected insertion position against the inner wall. This enables the basket roller to be assembled and disassembled very easily. In a modified embodiment, the bent spring clips are omitted and the disks are constructed instead as slotted clamping sleeves, which in turn are jammed against the interior side of the inner opening of the cylindrical support.
Such basket rollers have not previously been obtainable in a padded form, since it created insurmountable difficulties previously to fix the covering ends in a suitable manner when padding was disposed between the cylindrical support and the covering. In the absence of an intermediate padding layer, the covering can be glued to the support, so that the problem of fixing the ends of the covering to the support ends does not arise. If the underside of the covering is lined with a padded layer, which is desirable and, in many cases, even necessary for painting rough plaster in order to be able to bring the paint also into appropriate depressions and also to be able to catch it at elevations, about which paint is not applied when the roller is not padded, it is already known for other types of roller mountings to have the plush covering overlap the ends and pulled into the roller and fixed there. In the case of the conventional basket rollers having a cylindrical supporting sleeve, this pulling in of the overhanging end sections of the plush covering and their clamping by appropriate spring clips fails because, in the case of such a constriction of the internal diameter at the ends, the bearing basket either can no longer be pushed in or cannot be jammed and supported adequately in the interior in the region of the enlarged diameter. In the case of the second of the embodiments, addressed above, namely, the embodiment without the bent spring clips, this pulling in of the ends of the plush covering ends fails because, during the disassembly, the spring clips time and again pull out the plush covering, even when the latter has been glued in.